This invention relates to an improved pool construction.
There is a very wide range of materials and techniques available for the construction of pools, whether in-ground or above-ground swimming pools, ornamental pools, spa pools and so on. The construction of in-ground pools, in particular, is usually expensive and time consuming. It is known to construct an in-ground swimming pool consisting mainly of a pair of vertical sheet metal ends, and a sheet of flexible sheet metal, which can be rolled up for convenient transport and installation, forming the sides and bottom of the pool. A pool of this type, though simple and economical to manufacture and instal, has limitations in that it is essentially of substantially straight-sided trough-like form.
The present invention has been devised with the general object of providing a pool which is very simple and economical to make and instal, and which may have a very wide range of configurations in plan view. Another object achievable in preferred embodiments of the invention, is to provide such a pool which will not be likely to be damaged by external hydrostatic pressure when emptied.